An art evaluating an incubated state of cells is a basic technology in a wide range of fields including a sophisticated medical field such as a regenerative medicine and a screening of medical products. For example, there is a process proliferating and differentiating cells at in vitro in the regenerative medicine field. In the above-stated process, it is inevitable to accurately evaluate the incubated state of cells to manage results of the differentiation of cells, and presence/absence of canceration and infection of cells. As an example, an evaluation method of cancer cells using a transcription factor as a marker is disclosed in Patent Document 1.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-195533